If You Wanna Reach Me
by Writeous
Summary: Keith leaves to join the Blades, and he and Lance text. A lot. (Or, a brief selection from the many messages exchanged between Keith and Lance, from season 3 to season 5)


[15:37] LANCE: I'm loving these space phones

[15:38] KEITH: Stop texting me. You're literally sitting right next to me

[15:38] LANCE: It's the novelty of it all

INCOMING CALL: LANCE

ACCEPT / [ **DECLINE** ]

[15:39] KEITH: I'm not answering a call when you could just look at me and start a conversation

[15:40] LANCE: Spoilsport

INCOMING VIDEO CALL: LANCE

ACCEPT / [ **DECLINE** ]

[15:40] KEITH: No.

[15:41] LANCE: :(

* * *

[22:04] LANCE: The fact that we can't make a group chat is tragic. I have to send all of you my memes individually

[22:04] LANCE: Truly barbaric.

[22:06] KEITH: Please don't

[22:07] LANCE: I came out here to have a good time and you're honestly making me feel so attacked right now

* * *

[08:17] LANCE: According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Ooh, bl

[08:18] LANCE: Apparently there is a limit for how long you can make these texts

[08:18] LANCE: :(

[08:20] KEITH: Is that The Bee Movie script?

[08:20] LANCE: A modern classic.

[08:21] KEITH: asjdkfljsklfjoiajfld

[08:21] KEITH: Why do you have it memorized?

[08:22] LANCE: The true question is how you immediately recognized it.

[08:23] KEITH: It is way too early for me to deal with this.

[08:23] LANCE: DON'T RUN FROM UR TRUE SELF KEITH

[08:23] LANCE: Or should I say,,,,,,Beeith

[08:24] KEITH: I'm blocking you for that

[08:24] LANCE: jfkdlajfdklsajflasfjdkslaf

[08:36] LANCE: Wait are u serious?

* * *

[11:58] LANCE: Stop training for three seconds and come grab something to eat before you collapse

[11:59] LANCE: Hunk made space lasagna~

[12:02] KEITH: How did you know that I was training?

[12:02] LANCE: Keith.

[12:02] KEITH: Right. Sorry.

[12:03] KEITH: On my way.

* * *

[17:04] LANCE: You know that elevator that we tried to take to the pool?

[17:08] KEITH: Yeah. Why.

[17:09] LANCE: I decided to visit every floor

[17:09] LANCE: The pool is right side up now

[17:10] KEITH: Really?

[17:10] KEITH: I'm super sweaty from training but I can be down there soon

[17:12] LANCE: [UNSENT TEXT: Hot]

[17:12] LANCE: [UNSENT TEXT: Gross]

[17:13] LANCE: No wait.

[17:14] LANCE: Have you ever seen The Avengers?

[17:14] KEITH: Of course I have. I'm not uncultured.

[17:15] LANCE: Just wanted to make sure because that whole shack in the desert aesthetic just screamed "hermit with no pop culture knowledge"

[17:15] LANCE: Anyway, you know Loki's prison?

[17:16] KEITH: I did have access to a computer and the ability to pirate movies you know. I wasn't glaring at conspiracy boards constantly

[17:16] LANCE: Really? Never would've guessed.

[17:17] LANCE: Piracy is not a victimless crime.

[17:17] LANCE: On the very very very last floor I found this weird chamber

[17:18} LANCE: That's, like, just Loki's prison ajskldfjkdlsjfkdls

[17:18] LANCE: Please get down here I need to make sure I'm not hallucinating this

[17:18] LANCE: I can't see the bottom of this place

[17:23] KEITH: At the elevator

[17:23] LANCE: Thank quiznak

[17:23] KEITH: That's not how you use that word

[17:24] LANCE: Whatever

* * *

[19:46] KEITH: I just saw a video feed of the fight today. You got thrown pretty hard. Is Red okay?

[20:04] LANCE: We both are fine, thanks for asking.

[20:05] LANCE: Please step off my tail. I know how to handle him.

[20:07] KEITH: I'll quit when you stop micromanaging everything Allura does with Blue.

[20:07] LANCE: Tru

[20:08] LANCE: Speaking of micromanaging

[20:08] LANCE: Where the hell were you today?

[20:10] KEITH: I told you that I would be spending the next few days with the Blades

[20:10] KEITH: It's not my fault you guys were ambushed

[20:10] KEITH: And you were all fine in the end, weren't you?

[20:11] LANCE: That's not the point

[20:12] LANCE: Voltron needs you more than the Blades do

[20:12] KEITH: [UNSENT TEXT: Stop being an ass. You know why I started fighting with them]

[20:13] KEITH: We're not having this argument again

[20:13] LANCE: Oh yes we are

[20:14] LANCE: The Blades have been fighting the Galra for thousands of years without you

[20:14] LANCE: But Voltron hasn't even been fighting for one.

[20:14] LANCE: We're the most powerful weapon in the universe and you not being there means we're not even unified!

[20:15] LANCE: We need all 5 Paladins. Doesn't matter if it's for the rallies or for, you know, ACTUALLY FIGHTING

[20:16] LANCE: We're a team. We can't do this without you.

[20:54] LANCE: Oh, so you're just ignoring me now?

[20:58] LANCE: Real mature.

INCOMING CALL: LANCE

ACCEPT / [ **DECLINE** ]

INCOMING CALL: LANCE

ACCEPT / [ **DECLINE** ]

INCOMING CALL: LANCE

ACCEPT / [ **DECLINE** ]

[21:02] LANCE: You're so full of crap

* * *

[00:07] LANCE: [UNSENT TEXT: I'm sorry]

[00:29] LANCE: [UNSENT TEXT: I need you to be here for us]

[00:56] LANCE: [UNSENT TEXT: Are you okay?]

* * *

[02:13] KEITH: [UNSENT TEXT: I'm sorry I'm such a terrible leader]

* * *

[01:28] LANCE: Meet us in the kitchen in ten ;)

[01:33] LANCE: Keeeeeeeiiiitttthhhhhhh

[01:33] LANCE: Keith,,,,you space ninja,,,,,u absolute madman,,,,,,

[01:33] LANCE: KEITH PICK UP UR PHONE

[01:34] KEITH: ?

[01:34] KEITH: It's not even two in the morning

[01:34] LANCE: Pidge and I found what looks space vodka in what used to be a locked cabinet until we broke in like five minutes ago asdjfdklsjfkdlsjfdosurjekl

[01:35] LANCE: Well, I found space vodka for us. I found Pidge some space apple juice or something.

[01:35] LANCE: Get down here. I think we can find a way to hook up some of Pidge's speakers and blast some space Britney Spears

[01:36] KEITH: Is there a reason for any of this?

[01:36] LANCE: Teenage rebellion

[01:36] LANCE: We all need to take a break and get #lit sometimes

[01:37] LANCE: Hunk's already on his way here. Are you coming or must I go to your room and physically drag you out of bed?

[01:37] KEITH: I'm coming

[01:37] LANCE: Hell yeah

* * *

[11:18] LANCE: I'm never drinking space vodka again

[11:32] KEITH: Agreed

[11:37] LANCE: No ragrets tho

[11:38] KEITH: Even about Space Hospital?

[11:38] LANCE: We agreed that we'll never speak about that ever again

[11:39] KEITH: No.

[11:39] KEITH: You agreed

[11:39] KEITH: I said nothing

[11:40] LANCE: KEITH

* * *

[00:42] LANCE: [UNSENT TEXT: I'm sorry that I made you feel like you had to leave]

[00:45] LANCE: [UNSENT TEXT: Are you doing okay?]

[00:48] LANCE: How's your first night officially being a Blade going?

[00:50] LANCE: Learning all of the super secret Galra stuff?

[05:23] KEITH: It's going fine.

[05:24] KEITH: Have yet to hear all of the Galra secrets, but I have a debriefing in a few hours.

[05:24] KEITH: [UNSENT TEXT: I miss you all already]

[08:12] LANCE: Ooh, fancy. Keep me updated.

[10:00] KEITH: I can't. It's against Blade protocol.

[11:56] LANCE: Sorry

[11:57] LANCE: Keep in touch anyway

[11:59] LANCE: Regular texts, not the super secrets

[12:00] LANCE: Does the Blade of Marmora even allow texts?

[12:00] LANCE: Keith, are memes forbidden?

[13:02] KEITH: Yes, we can text. Unfortunately, memes are not forbidden.

[13:05] LANCE: Thank quiznak. How can I make you remember me if not through outdated memes?

[13:06] KEITH: I wouldn't forget you, outdated memes or no

[13:06] KEITH: But I'm begging you. Please stop with the outdated memes.

[13:07] LANCE: [UNSENT TEXT: Just me? ;)]

[13:07] LANCE: I'm flattered, but please know that I'm shoving breadsticks into my lion as we speak.

[13:08] KEITH: Ugh

[13:08] KEITH: But thanks for keeping in touch. I probably won't have a lot of time to text, but I will if I'm able.

[13:09] KEITH: [UNSENT TEXT: I like talking to you]

[13:09] LANCE: Awesome

* * *

[17:25] LANCE: It was great seeing you all on Olkarion today

[17:38] KEITH: I've missed you all

[17:42] LANCE: We've missed you too buddy

[17:43] LANCE: I didn't want to ask in front of everyone, but are you doing okay?

[18:12] KEITH: [UNSENT TEXT: No.]

[18:12] KEITH: What do you mean?

[18:15] LANCE: Like, are you happy?

[18:17] KEITH: There's no real room to feel emotions like happiness with the Blades

[18:19] LANCE: [UNSENT TEXT: that's so emooooooo]

[18:20] LANCE: Oh. Sorry for asking.

[18:22] KEITH: It's fine

[18:23] KEITH: It's just sort of lonely here

[18:24] KEITH: I miss you guys

[18:25] LANCE: [UNSENT TEXT: Come back to us then]

[18:27] LANCE: [UNSENT TEXT: You didn't have to leave]

[18:28] LANCE: You know you can call any time, right?

[18:29] LANCE: And if you ever need to I can fly over in Red and kidnap you

[18:30] KEITH: Hardy har har

[18:43] KEITH: Are you alone?

[18:44] LANCE: Yeah. Why?

INCOMING VIDEO CALL: KEITH

[ **ACCEPT** ] / DECLINE

* * *

[14:19] KEITH: I saw that Voltron show you all did

[14:19] KEITH: I didn't know you were an aerial dancer

[16:26] LANCE: One of my many talents ;)

[16:27] LANCE: Sorry for the late reply. We found out that Coran has been possessed by this evil bug thing for the past few weeks which is yikes!

[16:43] KEITH: fjdskljflsdka

[16:43] KEITH: Wait are you serious?

[16:52] LANCE: Yeah. It was wild.

[16:52] LANCE: It's all good now though

[16:52] LANCE: But it means no more Voltron shows for us

[16:52] LANCE: :(

[16:53] LANCE: It's a real shame, because Allura was really perfecting her role as "Keith, the emo loner" jfkldsjfklsdfl;als

[17:03] KEITH: ?

INCOMING VIDEO CALL: KEITH

[ **ACCEPT** ] / DECLINE

* * *

[09:58] LANCE: Care to clear something up for me?

[10:01] KEITH: ?

[10:02] LANCE: What's with your jacket?

[10:03] KEITH: What?

[10:04] LANCE: Like, it only really covers your arms. It's so impractical. Is it just for the aesthetic? If so, stop immediately

[10:04] KEITH: I think it looks fine

[10:05] LANCE: Sure

[10:05] KEITH: Why were you thinking about my jacket anyway?

[10:06] KEITH: [UNSENT TEXT: Were you thinking about me?]

[10:06] LANCE: I was looking at my own very comfortable and logical jacket and got hit by a sudden confusion.

[10:08] KEITH: Do you really want to know?

[10:08] LANCE: Yesss

[10:09] KEITH: It was a gift from Shiro. He gave it to me when I was six

[10:09] LANCE: Are you serious?

[10:09] LANCE: You must have been a really tall six-year old

[10:09] LANCE: Unlike now, shorty

[10:10] KEITH: Shut up

[10:10] KEITH: You're barely an inch taller than me

[10:10] LANCE: An inch that I cherish

[10:10] KEITH: Ugh

[10:11] KEITH: Whatever.

[10:11] KEITH: The jacket fit properly back then

[10:11] KEITH: But I put it in storage for a long time

[10:12] KEITH: And one day I was cleaning out my closet after I was expelled and I found it

[10:12] KEITH: And I didn't have a lot of clothes in general, so I decided to work on it. It took me two weeks to take it apart and sew it back together again

[10:13] KEITH: I keep it because it reminds me of my past

[10:14] KEITH: That sounds dumb.

[10:14] LANCE: That's not dumb, that's surprisingly adorable

[10:14] LANCE: But does it keep you warm?

[10:15] KEITH: No.

[10:15] LANCE: Next time you visit the castle, remind me to let you wear mine because you should know what it feels like it actually use a jacket for its intended purpose

[10:15] KEITH: Did you just offer to let me borrow your clothes?

[10:16] LANCE: You need some semblance of a fashion sense

[10:16] LANCE: Looking back this entire conversation is really, really gay

[10:18] KEITH: Is that a bad thing?

[10:19] LANCE: Having gay conversations?

[10:20] LANCE: Seeing as I'm bi, it is a welcome relief among all of the Straight convos I have

[10:20] KEITH: [UNSENT TEXT: You like guys?]

[10:21] LANCE: Are you okay with us having gay conversations?

[10:23] KEITH: Seeing as I'm gay, it is a welcome relief among all of the Straight convos I have

[10:23] LANCE: [UNSENT TEXT: You're gay?]

[10:24] LANCE: Then let's agree that it's fine to keep having gay conversations and be gay with each other

[10:24] LANCE: HOLY QUIZNAK THAT CAME OUT WRONG I'M SORRY

[10:24] LANCE: JKFLJDSKLFJDSAKLFJEOEIWAJFKDLSAF

[10:25] LANCE: Let's just forget this happened okay?

[10:25] KEITH: [UNSENT TEXT: I don't want to forget this happened]

[10:26] KEITH: Agreed

[10:26] LANCE: [UNSENT TEXT: Are you actually upset?]

[10:27] LANCE: The jacket offer is still on

[10:27] KEITH: Acknowledged

* * *

[23:06] LANCE: Having Lotor on the ship is freaking me out

[23:18] LANCE: I keep thinking I'll wake up to him hovering over my bed about to run me through with that sword of his.

[23:34] KEITH: He did save my life. And he's provided us with some good intel so far

[23:35] LANCE: I still don't trust him

[23:35] LANCE: You're the only Galra who should be on this ship

[23:36] KEITH: [UNSENT TEXT: What do you mean by that?]

[23:36] KEITH: [UNSENT TEXT: ?]

[23:36] KEITH: [UNSENT TEXT: That's sweet?]

[23:36] KEITH: [UNSENT TEXT: Thanks I guess?]

[23:37] KEITH: You should give him the benefit of doubt at least. Maybe he's changed.

[23:38] LANCE: Maybe. But until he's proven himself 100% trustworthy I'm sleeping with my Bayard under my pillow.

* * *

[22:13] LANCE: [UNSENT TEXT: I miss you]

[22:16] LANCE: Red misses you :(

[23:20] KEITH: [UNSENT TEXT: I miss him too]

[23:20] KEITH: [UNSENT TEXT: What the hell do you want me to do about it?]

[23:20] KEITH: Why?

[23:21] KEITH: Is something up with him?

[23:21] KEITH: Did he do something?

[23:21] KEITH: Did you do something?

[23:22] KEITH: Are you flying him correctly?

[23:26] LANCE: You wound me. Red's flying fine.

[23:27] KEITH: Then what's the problem?

[23:27] LANCE: It's weird.

[23:32] LANCE: Sometimes I'll just be doing things and then I'll just feel him being sad?

[23:33] LANCE: Well, it's not really sadness. It's hard to describe.

[23:34] LANCE: Like the other day we were flying a mission and I used his fire blast and I just got hit with a burst of longing

[23:38] KEITH: [UNSENT TEXT: Isn't he connected to your emotions as well?]

[23:39] KEITH: Since when have you been able to use his fire powers?

[23:40] LANCE: A couple weeks ago I think?

[23:40] LANCE: Did I not tell you?

[23:41] KEITH: No

[23:42] LANCE: Whoops

[23:42] LANCE: Sorry about that

[23:49] KEITH: Any other abilities I should know about?

[23:49] LANCE: Don't think so

[23:52] KEITH: Okay

[23:52] KEITH: Tell Red I said hello then

[23:55] LANCE: Will do.

* * *

[10:27] LANCE: My Bayard changed form again!

[10:58] KEITH: How many variations of a gun can a Bayard even become jfc

[11:02] LANCE: Not a gun this time

[11:02] LANCE: Ya boi got himself an Altean broadsword

[11:02] LANCE: B)

[11:03] KEITH: Are you serious?

INCOMING VIDEO CALL: LANCE

[ **ACCEPT** ] / DECLINE

* * *

[21:17] LANCE: [UNSENT TEXT: Something's up with Shiro]

[21:19] LANCE: Isn't the red paladin is supposed to be the black paladin's right hand man?

[21:26] KEITH: I'm pretty sure

[21:26] KEITH: Alfor was Zarkon's. I was Shiro's. You were mine.

[21:27] LANCE: Right

[21:28] KEITH: Is something wrong?

[21:29] LANCE: [UNSENT TEXT: Something's up with Shiro]

[21:30] LANCE: Just wondering

[21:32] KEITH: Ok

* * *

[13:45] LANCE: [UNSENT TEXT: You make sword fighting look unfairly easy]

[13:46] LANCE: [UNSENT TEXT: Sword fighting is HARD]

[13:47] LANCE: Come visit the castle soon for a duel so I can give you a quick lesson in how to get your butt kicked ;)

[13:57] KEITH: I'm pretty sure I'll be the one giving you that lesson

[13:58] LANCE: Rude

* * *

[20:36] LANCE: [UNSENT TEXT: Something is seriously wrong with Shiro]

* * *

[21:08] KEITH: I miss you all

[TEXT UNABLE TO SEND: OUT OF RANGE]

* * *

[13:42] LANCE: Lotor and Allura are getting really close and I'm not a fan of it

[14:02] KEITH: Really? Already?

[14:03] KEITH: It's only been a few weeks since we first met him

[14:12] LANCE: I know right?

[14:13] LANCE: I still don't trust him but I feel like everyone else is already best friends with him.

[14:14] LANCE: Especially Shiro.

[14:15] KEITH: What's up with Shiro?

[14:18] LANCE: He's been distancing himself from the team. He did some stuff with Lotor without consulting the rest of us

[14:18] LANCE: And even though it worked out in the end, it's still messed up that he specifically went against what we all wanted

[14:19] LANCE: And he's been acting really closed off and pissy. He gets annoyed super easily now

[14:20] LANCE: But maybe that's just at me

[14:24] KEITH: That doesn't sound like Shiro

[14:31] LANCE: Well, I guess people change

[14:35] KEITH: Shiro doesn't

[14:36] LANCE: Whatever.

[14:36] LANCE: Somethings up.

[14:36] LANCE: With everyone

[14:37] LANCE: And I know it has something to do with Lotor but I doubt anyone will believe me if I said that. Just because he killed Zarkon apparently makes him the Coalition's golden boy.

[14:39] KEITH: I doubt that. I believe you, and I'm sure the others would if you'd tell them.

[14:40] LANCE: [UNSENT TEXT: Sounds fake but okay]

[14:40] LANCE: Thanks

* * *

INCOMING CALL: KEITH

[UNABLE TO CONNECT]

INCOMING CALL: KEITH

[UNABLE TO CONNECT]

INCOMING CALL: KEITH

[UNABLE TO CONNECT]

[13:44] KEITH: Lance

[13:44] KEITH: LANCE

[13:44] KEITH: I need to talk to you

[13:45] KEITH: Is something up with the castle?

INCOMING CALL: KEITH

[UNABLE TO CONNECT]

[13:47] KEITH: Why aren't any of you picking up?

[13:48] KEITH: Are you okay?

INCOMING CALL: KEITH

[UNABLE TO CONNECT]

[13:57] KEITH: I found my mom

[13:58] KEITH: She's been with the Blades this entire time and I didn't know.

[13:59] KEITH: I was gonna wait to tell you over the phone or in person

[13:59] KEITH: I don't know if I'm excited or in shock or what

[14:00] KEITH: Call me when you can

[16:36] LANCE: KEITH HOLY QUIZNAK

INCOMING VIDEO CALL: LANCE

[ **ACCEPT** ] / DECLINE

* * *

[00:03] LANCE: [UNSENT TEXT: Tune in next week for another installment of "Keeping Up with the Koganes"]

[00:04] LANCE: I'm happy for you

[00:07] LANCE: For finding your family, I mean

[00:12] KEITH: [UNSENT TEXT: I already had. With Voltron.]

[00:17] KEITH: It's kind of weird

[00:21] LANCE: What do you mean?

[00:22] KEITH: I don't really feel like I thought I would

[00:22] KEITH: I thought I would feel angrier

[00:23] KEITH: Because she just left me

[00:24] KEITH: But I don't feel angry.

[00:26] KEITH: It's weird. I feel kind of mad and kind of happy and kind of shocked

[00:27] KEITH: And at the same time none of those

[00:30] KEITH: I just kind of feel numb. Like I didn't expect to get this far and now I don't know what to do with myself.

[00:34] LANCE: Have you tried to talk to her about it?

[00:35] KEITH: We haven't really talked much

[00:36] LANCE: Well, that's your first step

[00:37] KEITH: Lance, you don't understand. You've been surrounded by family your whole life. I don't know her at all

[00:37] KEITH: I don't see her and think "mom." I see her and think "Krolia."

[00:38] KEITH: It's like I look at her and I just see another Blade.

[00:40] KEITH: Does that make sense?

[00:42] LANCE: Yeah

[00:42] LANCE: You're right. I don't understand. Not completely, anyway.

[00:44] LANCE: Have I ever told you about Spud?

[00:45] KEITH: No?

[00:46] LANCE: Well. Spud was my dog when I was little.

[00:46] LANCE: He wasn't really my dog. He showed up on our porch one day and I let him in without telling my parents. They were really mad when they found out, because we couldn't afford a dog

[00:47] LANCE: But I'd already gotten super attached. My siblings adored him as well, but I was his favorite.

[00:48] LANCE: So we sort of begrudgingly kept him. He would go off during the day sometimes, but mostly he stayed at our house. We only fed him extra scraps and weren't able to get him to a vet, but he did seem happy, you know?

[00:49] LANCE: But one day this kid who I'd never seen before showed up at our door. He had his mom with him and it looked like he'd been crying or whatever

[00:50] LANCE: Apparently his dog had gone missing a few weeks ago and a neighbor had seen him near our house.

[00:50] LANCE: And I was like, obviously I don't know what dog you're talking about. The only dog that hangs around this neighborhood is mine.

[00:51] LANCE: But then Spud showed up, and apparently this kid was his actual owner. Like, they had proof that they'd bought him and everything.

[00:51] LANCE: And when the kid said "Pinky" Spud just completely lit up. He responded to this kid more than he ever responded to me.

[00:52] LANCE: It turned out that we had apparently adopted a dog that already had an owner. And that kid just took Spud by the collar and went off. I didn't see him again for years.

[00:53] LANCE: It was a few months before I left for the Garrison, and one day Spud just showed up at our door again. He had graying fur and everything but it was still obviously him.

[00:53] LANCE: And at first I was angry, because Spud had been my first heartbreak. But he just came back like nothing happened.

[00:54] LANCE: I wanted to shut the door in his face, but he gave me the same look he had years earlier and I just let him in.

[00:55] LANCE: He still responded to Spud and everything. It was like he never left.

[00:55] LANCE: But it was weird seeing him after so long. He was different than how I remembered. He wasn't as peppy as he used to be but he was still super affectionate.

[00:56] LANCE: And it was like I got to know him all over again. It had been years and I had spent so long just feeling bitter about it. I had started to merge Spud with Pinky and was convinced that Spud had never actually loved me at all.

[00:56] LANCE: It took us a while to get used to each other again, but then it was like old times. And even though we were both different now, we still got along.

[00:59] KEITH: Does this have a point?

[00:59] LANCE: Yes.

[01:00] LANCE: What I'm saying is that it's hard to separate what you imagine something to be to what they actually are.

[01:00] LANCE: You're still thinking of her as how you'd always thought she'd be like.

[01:01] LANCE: But she's still a person, and you said that she regretted leaving you.

[01:01] LANCE: You need to get to know her. It's okay if you look at her and think "Krolia." It's alright if you never call her "mom." You'll have things in common anyway, I promise. She wants to talk to you. She won't want to leave you alone again.

[01:02] LANCE: She's not what you imagined her to be. It only makes sense that you wouldn't react the way you thought you would.

[01:02] LANCE: But you shouldn't isolate yourself from her. It's alright if you perceive her differently.

[01:05] LANCE: I don't know if that helped whatsoever. Like I said, I can't super relate.

[01:08] KEITH: No. I understand.

[01:08] KEITH: Thanks

[01:09] LANCE: No problem. You can always reach out to me for some patented life advice

[01:09] LANCE: I give it out for free

[01:10] KEITH: I will.

[01:10] KEITH: I like talking with you. More than the others

[01:10] KEITH: You're a good listener.

[01:10] LANCE: [UNSENT TEXT: You weren't kidding when we said we could keep having gay conversations, huh. Cause that was gaaaaay]

[01:11] LANCE: I like talking with you too

[01:11] LANCE: But I need to get my beauty sleep. Talk later?

[01:11] KEITH: Talk soon.

* * *

[14:09] LANCE: u coming to the Voltron-Blade conference thing or am I gonna have to physically fight Kolivan until he lets u

[14:10] LANCE: cuz I'll do it. Fists of fury right here.

[14:27] KEITH: You would lose

[14:30] LANCE: Sounds fake but ok

[14:31] KEITH: But yeah. I'm coming.

[14:31] LANCE: Awesome

[14:31] LANCE: B)

[14:31] LANCE: Do u know how long you'll be staying? Coran tried to hide his space vodka but there is no lock that I cannot break

[14:32] KEITH: A week tops? The Blades are vague about everything

[14:32] KEITH: And didn't you swear off space vodka?

[14:32] LANCE: [UNSENT TEXT: Stay longer?]

[14:32] LANCE: Keith,,,my dude,,,,my man,,,,my ride or die,,,,,

[14:33] LANCE: That was months ago. People can change. People can get a higher tolerance for space alcohol. I am that people.

[14:33] KEITH: True

[14:33] KEITH: About the people changing. Not the higher alcohol tolerance

[14:33] LANCE: Wanna bet?

[14:34] KEITH: No

[14:34] LANCE: COWARD

[14:34] KEITH: No, because I don't want to have to drag you to "Space Hospital" again

[14:35] LANCE: Keith I'm begging u to PLEASE let that go

[14:35] KEITH: That was the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life I'm never letting it go.

[14:36] KEITH: But I probably won't be allowed to do that?

[14:36] KEITH: Kolivan wouldn't be happy about that

[14:36] LANCE: Screw Kolivan to quiznak my dude

[14:36] LANCE: get #lit with us

[14:37] KEITH: Maybe I'll get slightly lit

[14:37] LANCE: hell yeah

[14:48] KEITH: But not too much, because my mom's coming and I want her to actually like my friends

[14:48] LANCE: HELL YEAH

[14:48] LANCE: Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait. Does she look like u? I've never actually seen a picture or anything

[14:48] LANCE: KEITH DOES YOUR MOTHER HAVE A MULLET BECAUSE I WILL LEGIT NOT BE ABLE TO TAKE EITHER OF U SERIOUSLY EVER AGAIN IF MULLETS RUN IN THE FAMILY

[14:49] KEITH: Kind of?

[14:49] LANCE: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

[14:51] KEITH: [PHOTO MESSAGE SENT]

[14:52] LANCE: KEITH SHE HAS A RAT TAIL MULLET COMBO FJDKSLFJD

[14:53] LANCE: Also,,,,if u don't mind me saying,,,,stacy's mom has got it going on

[14:55] KEITH: Why would

[14:55] KEITH: Why would you ever say that

[14:56] KEITH: I'm literally never gonna talk to u ever again because of that

[14:57] LANCE: fjdskalfjdkslajfkdlsafjdskalfjdklsa

[15:09] LANCE: wait are u serious

[15:10] LANCE: I pledge to not hit on your mom whatsoever

[15:10] LANCE: Paladin's honor

[15:11] KEITH: If you break that promise I will definitely challenge you to a duel and I will definitely win

[15:11] LANCE: Sounds fake but okay

[15:13] LANCE: She does look a lot like you though. Even without that rat tail mullet combo

[15:13] LANCE: By comparing you to your mom I realized I just called you hot, which, first of all, ultra mood

[15:14] KEITH: Please stop insinuating my mom is hot

[15:14] KEITH: Also, you were not kidding when you said we could keep having gay convos

[15:15] LANCE: Every day I am surrounded by Straights what do you want me to do about it

[15:15] KEITH: True

[15:15] KEITH: Ultra mood

[15:16] LANCE: But seriously, if I were to challenge KOLIVAN to a duel I could convince him to let you stay longer?

[15:17] LANCE: I miss you, mullet and all

[15:17] LANCE: :(

[15:18] KEITH: Probably not, but go ahead and try

[15:18] LANCE: fjdkslfjdsklajfkdlsafjkdslafjioeuriavnksla

[15:18] LANCE: HELL YEAH

[15:19] KEITH: I gotta go to a debriefing.

[15:19] KEITH: See you tomorrow?

[15:20] LANCE: u know it

[15:20] LANCE: :D

* * *

[End]

* * *

 **AN:** I can't believe I finally wrote a fic for the robot cat show. I've always loved chat fics and honestly it was only a matter of time until I wrote one of my own, and the lack of Klance interaction in the past two seasons had me shaked so I obviously had to make it into a fix-it.


End file.
